


Tech noir

by Maire1



Series: Czarny pech, biała magia [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Burdel, F/M, M/M, Sex, Trójkąt, Wincest - Freeform, trio, uno momentos, urok
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maire1/pseuds/Maire1
Summary: Wen podsunął mi pod oczy wizję braci Winchesterów pracujących w domu rozpusty, z eyelinerem ślicznie podkreślającym ich piękne oczęta, półnagich i z obróżkami na szyjach. Mających się ku sobie wincestwo. W trójkącie z inną łowczynią. Żeby było śmieszniej, nawet usiłowałam jakoś to uzasadnić.





	Tech noir

Bar „Tech noir” rozbrzmiewał muzyką tak bardzo techno, że już bardziej się nie dało. Trudno. Nazwa ostrzegała. Marnie przełknęła fatalną muzykę i czający się z tyłu głowy ból migrenowy w imię innych wrażeń, przysparzających jej o wiele więcej przyjemności. Jak whisky z górnej półki, orzeszki w polewie wasabi i tancerze płci obojga, wyginający śmiało ciała przy metalowych rurkach na niewysokich podestach oświetlonych punktowymi, szkarłatnymi reflektorami. Ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem jednego z nich, tańczącego przy samym barze. Prócz dudniącego „łup, łup, łup”, tego jej właśnie było trzeba. Miała już swoje lata – 40-stka na karku w jej profesji to była cała wieczność, i musiała rozładować adrenalinę po polowaniu na wieszczego – strasznie szybkiego i zębatego stwora, uparcie wyłażącego z grobu w uroczym miasteczku Madison w Missouri (w sumie nie takim uroczym, biorąc pod uwagę, że mieli tu bar ze striptizem i innymi rozkoszami ciała).

A propos rozkoszy ciała – ten chłopak przy barze jej się podobał. Bardzo. Przyćmione, krwawe światło prześlizgiwało się po jego półnagim ciele, gibkim i umięśnionym, podkreślając miłe dla oka wypukłości i załamania, i gubiąc się wraz z wąskim paskiem złoto-rudych włosów za paskiem obcisłych, skórzanych spodni. Był boso, jak większość personelu klubu. Przypominający obrożę łańcuch wił się na jego szyi niczym wąż, a podkreślone przydymionym eyelinerem oczy lśniły jak szmaragdy. Ich zieleń zdawała się przesadna - czyżby nosił szkła kontaktowe? Tańczył przy rurze z wdziękiem zielonookiej pantery, a w jego ruchach kryła się zmysłowość i perfekcja. Ruch bioder fascynował i zniewalał. Mięśnie przesuwały się pod skórą gładko i wdzięcznie.

Odruchowo oblizała wargi i przygryzła dolną. Chciałaby umieć się tak poruszać. Lata łowów na potwory wyćwiczyły w niej pewną zręczność i siłę, ale nie dodały wdzięku, zostawiając w zamian mnóstwo kontuzji i blizn. Pozazdrościła mężczyźnie sensualnej pewności siebie, jednocześnie pragnąc go aż do bólu. I chociaż nie dorównywała mu urokiem, mogła go mieć, jeśliby odpowiednio zapłaciła – klub był jednocześnie przybytkiem rozkoszy. O ile pracujący w nim młode kobiety i mężczyźni byli cudem natury, tak mamona była ich bogiem, a właściwie bogiem właściciela „Tech noir”.

Marnie miała pieniądze i zamierzała zrobić z nich dobry użytek, choćby było jej odrobinę wstyd, że musi płacić za chwilę rozkoszy. Jednak tak było lepiej i wygodniej – bez pytań i zobowiązań, a ona naprawdę potrzebowała wyładowania się po ciężkiej przeprawie z istotą, o której większość ludzi nie miała bladego pojęcia, a która naznaczyła ją kolejną blizną na łopatce, jeszcze nie zagojoną.

Nie odrywając oczu od zielonookiego mężczyzny – właśnie zauważył jej zafascynowanie i uśmiechnął się leciutko a zachęcająco, zrobiła krok w stronę baru, by uzgodnić stawkę za godzinę igraszek w jednym z pokojów na górze, gdy do tancerza dołączył młodszy chłopak, wysoki i szczupły, z grzywą ciemnych włosów opadających na czoło, także na bosaka, z łańcuszkiem wokół szyi i dymnymi cieniami wokół lekko skośnych oczu. Zaczęli tańczyć razem, a każde poruszenie młodego wywoływało coraz szerszy uśmiech na ustach starszego. W pewnej chwili przygarnął go bliżej, zręcznie obrócił w ramionach, przechylił jak w tangu i namiętnie pocałował prosto w usta, ku zachwytowi stojących najbliżej klientów.

Marnie westchnęła nad swoim losem i uniosła oczy ku niebu, by sekundę później uśmiechnąć się wyzywająco. Zielonooki kocur wolał facetów? To weźmie ich obu. Z dobroci serca może pozwoli im zabawić się ze sobą, nim przejdą do sedna sprawy, czyli do niej samej. Niech no ośmielą się odmówić – nasz klient, nasz pan.

*

Łóżko było odpowiednio szerokie, zasłane atłasami w burdelowej czerwieni i odbijało się w ogromnym lustrze – oby nie weneckim. Liczne poduszeczki w kształcie serduszek i straszliwie gryzący się z nim zestaw kajdanek, jedwabnych szaliczków, skórzanych akcesoriów i pejczyków designer wnętrza mógł sobie darować, ale Marnie doceniła zmianę muzyki – z dyskretnie ukrytych głośników zamiast techno sączyło się „I’m on fire” Bruce’a Springsteena, oraz stolik zastawiony alkoholem i malutkimi kanapeczkami z czym dusza zapragnie. Jej towarzysze także nie odmówili przekąski i popitki. Popijanie czerwonego wina na barokowym łożu w kompanii dwóch facetów odzianych tylko w stringi i obróżki na szyjach miało swoje plusy. Pierwszy – na krwistych atłasach plamy z czerwonego wina były mniej widoczne, drugi – co dwie pary rąk pieszczących jej ciało, to nie jedna.

Była wdzięczna, że żaden z nich nie skomentował blizn przecinających jej ciało niczym siateczka bolesnych doświadczeń, ani zaklejonego plastrem świeżego cięcia przez łopatkę. Zdawali się ich nie dostrzegać. Pieścili ją bez wahania i ograniczeń. Całowała się na przemian to z jednym, to z drugim, sama nie wiedząc, który z nich całuje lepiej. Stawiałaby jednak na zielonookiego – miał na imię Dean, bo jego giętki języczek czynił cuda. Nie tylko w ustach. Skrupulatnie wylizał sobie drogę przez jej drżący brzuch aż do kobiecego wnętrza, by zająć się nim dokładnie i dogłębnie. Uciekłaby, nie mogąc znieść rozkoszy, gdyby nie ręce młodszego (Sama?), pieszczące jej piersi, jego zęby delikatnie skubiące ją w kark i jego męskość napierająca na pośladki. Pozwoliła mu wślizgnąć się głębiej, choć odrobinę zabolało, co natychmiast zrekompensował zielonooki, podciągając się wyżej i również wypełniając ją po brzegi, a jednocześnie całując do utraty tchu.

Teraz poruszali się w niej obaj, mniej więcej synchronicznie. Jak fala przypływu i odpływu, wdzierająca się we wszystkie zakamarki plaży. Marnie zaczynało brakowało tlenu. Jej westchnienia i pojękiwania tłumił sprawny język Deana, jej drżenie – kojące ruchy rąk Sama. Napięcie w podbrzuszu stawało się nieznośne. Nie można być przepełnionym niczym ptyś, który cukiernik wypełnił nadmiarem kremu i nie wybuchnąć z nadmiaru przyjemności, wypierającej z myśli wszystko co złe i pozostawiającej po sobie jedynie wrażenie całkowitego spełnienia. Marnie krzyczała i krzyczała, nie mogąc się opanować. Kiedy wreszcie, niespodziewanie zawstydzona, ucichła, obaj mężczyźni nadal przy niej trwali, nie śmiąc pójść w jej ślady, choć spojrzenie Deana błagało o pozwolenie.

\- Możecie, jeśli macie ochotę – wymruczała, chwilowo słaba jak niemowlę. Gdyby w tej chwili zaatakował ją którykolwiek z potworów, na które polowała, nie miałaby najmniejszych szans obrony.

Zielonooki uśmiechnął się i błyskawicznie pochylił się nad jej nagim brzuchem, przeciętym paskudną blizną po pazurach wilkołaka, by zetknąć się ustami z Samem, również wyczekującym tej chwili. Spod przymkniętych powiek patrzyła, jak ich pocałunek nabiera ognistości i soczystości, ręce splatają się, a ciała garną do siebie. Z rozbawionym parsknięciem podciągnęła się wyżej na łóżku, wysuwając spod nich, żeby uniknąć wgniecenia w materac. Wyraźnie mieli się ku sobie, więc jej pozwolenie było im w smak. Nieco z boku, a właściwie od góry, Marnie tym bardziej mogła docenić sprężystość i piękno ich ruchów.

Dean był mocniej zbudowany, lecz gibki i pełen zapału. W poszukiwaniu rozkoszy jego zielone oczy, tak intensywnie podkreślone nieco rozmazanym eyelinerem, pociemniały do barwy wzburzonego morza, po skrzydełku prześlicznego nosa spływała drobna kropelka potu, a rozchylone, pełne usta zachęcały, by się w nie wpić i nie przestawać całować. Co też Sam skwapliwie czynił. W porównaniu ze starszym chłopakiem był może ciut zbyt szczupły i delikatniejszy, ale nie w zniewieściały sposób – był po prostu młodziutki (Marnie miała nadzieję, że pełnoletni), przypominając źrebaka, który dopiero z czasem nabierze ciała i krzepy. Ciemne włosy kleiły mu się do czoła, żyłka na szyi pulsowała jak szalona, a lekko skośne, wielobarwne oczy – ni to brązowe, ni to zielone, przesłaniała mgiełka rozkoszy.

Dean przygarnął go gwałtownie i wpasowali się do siebie jak dwa idealnie dopasowane puzzle. Coraz namiętniej pieścili się nawzajem, nie żałując rąk i ust, aż doprowadzili się na skraj i doszli niemal jednocześnie. Ich drżące ze zmęczenia brzuchy, ręce i atłas pościeli splamiło gorące nasienie, a oni wciąż całowali się, nie mogąc przestać. Z punktu widzenia Marnie wyglądało to tak seksownie, że znowu nabrała ochoty na igraszki, choć zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że – aby to się ziściło, chłopaki będą musieli zregenerować siły.

\- Wina? – spytała miękko, sięgając po odstawione na bok kieliszki, a jednocześnie pieszczotliwie przejeżdżając ręką po ich rozgrzanych ciałach. Oba byli do schrupania. Choć obaj – dopiero teraz to zauważyła, nie mieli tak gładkiej skóry, jak jej się w pierwszej chwili zdawało. Tu i ówdzie natrafiała dłonią na zbliznowacenia – mniejsze i większe, wypukłe, i wklęsłe. Kubek w kubek jak jej własne.

\- Skąd macie tyle blizn? – zapytała nieco ostrzej, porzucając myśl o winie. – „Tech noir” jest barem dla sado-maso?

Głupie pytanie, biorąc pod uwagę rozłożony w pokoju zestaw małego sadysty, ale to, że coś tu rozłożono, nie oznaczało, że zmuszano do użycia tegoż. Marnie nie użyła. De gustibus non est disputandum.

\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział niepewnie Dean, odrywając się od Sama i z wahaniem przegarniając wilgotne, sterczące jak u jeża włosy. – Chyba nie.

\- Chyba? – zdziwiła się Marnie. – Pracujecie tu i nie wiecie, jakie to miejsce?

\- Pracujemy? – powtórzył za nią młody, szeroko otwierając oczy – w tym momencie równie zielone, co u Deana, wyglądając na zaskoczonego i zmieszanego jednocześnie.

Marnie poczuła zimny dreszcz spływający jej po kręgosłupie. Ten dreszcz nie raz i nie dwa ocalił jej życie na polowaniach, więc nie zamierzała go zignorować. Coś tu wyraźnie nie grało. Siedzące przy niej dwa cudne okazy rodu męskiego były zbyt zagubione jak na doświadczonych pracowników baru. I burdelu zarazem.

\- Jesteśmy w „Tech noir” – powiedziała powoli i ostrożnie. – W barze ze striptizem. Wynajęłam was i poszliśmy na górę uprawiać seks za pieniądze. Coś wam świta?

\- Tak. Jesteśmy tu, by służyć innym – powiedział Dean tonem całkowicie wypranym z emocji, jakby powtarzał wyuczoną formułkę. – Lubimy tu być.

Sam tylko skinął głową, wpatrując się w nią niczego nie rozumiejącym spojrzeniem. Jak zagubiony szczeniak, czy bardziej – z ciemnymi cieniami rozmazanymi wokół oczu – mała panda.

Dreszcz spływający Marnie po kręgosłupie ani myślał zniknąć. Ci dwaj wyraźnie nie do końca wiedzieli, co się z nimi dzieje i co tu robią. W normalnym świecie mogło oznaczać to narkotyki i pranie mózgu, w jej świecie – pełnym zagrożeń nieco innego typu, klątwę lub urok rzucony przez wiedźmę. Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się bliznom przecinającym ciała Sama i Deana – ten drugi miał ich znacznie więcej, a niektóre niepokojąco przypominały ślady po ugryzieniach, kłach i pazurach, zupełnie jak w jej przypadku. Czyżby była przeczulona i sfiksowana na punkcie rzeczy nadprzyrodzonych? Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że nie, jednak nie zwariowała. A zatem, jeśli to urok, to gdzie niby go ukryto? Wszak obaj mężczyźni byli całkiem nadzy. Nie licząc zdobionych ćwiekami, skórzanych chokerów na szyjach, które – gdy Marnie im się przyjrzała, dziwnym sposobem nie miały zapięcia.

\- To dobrze, że lubicie – powiedziała łagodnym tonem, jakim przemawia się do dzieci i wariatów. – Nalej nam jeszcze wina, Dean, dobrze?

Zsunęła się z łóżka, przeciągnęła - w tym momencie czując się w negliżu bardzo niekomfortowo i niby niechcący sięgnęła po porzuconą pod stolikiem, zarzuconą jej pospiesznie zdejmowanymi ciuchami, torbę. Oprócz kilku kobiecych drobiazgów, miała w niej fiolki ze święconą wodą, opiłki żelaza, zioła, sól, taurusa i kilka noży, w tym ten wąski i najostrzejszy, a co ważniejsze – pokryty potężnymi runami. Wiedźma, której go odebrała, a która używała ostrza do przełamywania klątw pozostałych członkiń sabatu, nie była zachwycona jego stratą. Cóż, martwe wiedźmy rzadko bywają zachwycone czymkolwiek.

Marnie zacisnęła dłoń na kościanej rękojeści, policzyła w myślach do trzech i wstała powolutku, ukrywając nóż przed sobą. W ciuchach, a zwłaszcza w ciuchach z kieszeniami byłoby jej łatwiej. Tak, czy inaczej, musiała zrobić to szybko, inaczej – spętani urokiem – będą chcieli ją powstrzymać.

Obróciła się jak fryga i pochyliła nad nalewającym wino do kieliszka Deanem, jednocześnie obejmując go za kark i przykładając nóż do ciasnej, skórzanej obroży. Wypuścił z rąk szkło – rozprysnęło się na podłodze, instynktownie łapiąc ją za dłoń z ostrzem i mocno odpychając od siebie. Choć zielone oczy rozszerzył mu strach, uścisk miał żelazny, a odruchy bojowe prawidłowe. Marnie prawdopodobnie miała tylko jedną szansę. Wsunęła czubek noża pod chokera – nie chciała zranić mężczyzny, ale nie miała większego wyboru i pociągnęła zamaszystym ruchem. Na szczęście obroża pękła niemal od razu, siejąc wokół rozerwanymi ćwiekami i dziwnym, zjadliwie pomarańczowym dymem o zapachu kozieradki, mięty i mirtu. Dean krzyknął i odepchnął kobietę od siebie, przyciskając dłoń do zranionego gardła. Strużka krwi pociekła mu między palcami, choć nie stała mu się większa krzywda. Fizyczna, bo wyraz jego twarzy świadczył o totalnym szoku psychicznym.

Tymczasem, w końcu otrząsnąwszy się z zaskoczenia, Sam skoczył między niego a Marnie, podbijając kobiecie rękę i rozbrajając z noża, który wpadł pod łóżko.

\- Cholera, łap go! – wrzasnęła od serca i usiłując ominąć okruchy szkła z rozbitego kieliszka i ocalałej, choć rozlewającej wino butelki, zanurkowała pod spód, podcinając młodemu nogi.

Słysząc nad sobą kotłowaninę, czym prędzej wymacała rękojeść noża i wypełzła z nim spod łoża. Musiała wyglądać przecudownie - goła jak święty turecki, z potarganymi włosami i śmiercionośnym narzędziem w ręku. Z ulgą zobaczyła, że oprzytomniały Dean przyciska Sama do atlasowej pościeli, unieruchamiając go całym ciałem, by mogła sięgnąć do jego szyi i rozciąć paskudztwo, owijające się wokół niej jak żmija. Wydawało jej się nawet, że obroża poruszyła się i zasyczała, ale nie miała zamiaru dać jej szansy na ugryzienie. Nóż przeciął chokera gładko i bez kaleczenia skóry młodego, pomarańczowy dym buchnął jak z pieca i zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie gorzkawą woń ziół.

Przez dłuższy czas cała trójka leżała na skotłowanych, czerwonych jak krew atłasach i dyszała ciężko. Pierwszy poruszył się Dean, wyskakując z łóżka – cudem ominął rozbite szkło i próbując dojść do łazienki. Nie zdążył. Osunął się pod wielkim lustrem i zwymiotował wszystko, co tego dnia zjadł i wypił. Do ostatka. Wstrząsany suchymi torsjami, usiadł ciężko pod lustrzaną ścianą i zakrył twarz dłońmi, nie po to, by zatamować rankę na szyi – zresztą, już specjalnie nie krwawiła, ale by nie patrzyć na Sama i Marnie.

\- Ano urok wiedźmy to nic fajnego – wymamrotała kobieta, zagarniając na siebie prześcieradło, bo miała już dość paradowania nago. – Musieliście jej, kimkolwiek by nie była, prawdziwie zaleźć za skórę. Już pamiętacie, kim jesteście?

\- Tak – powiedział Sam słabym głosem, trzymając się za gardło, jak gdyby ciągle czuł na nim obrożę i z przerażeniem wpatrując się w skulonego pod ścianą zielonookiego. – Jesteśmy łowcami. Tak jak ty. A to… to mój brat.

\- O cholera – wyrwało się Marnie z głębi serca.

Tego się nie spodziewała. Nie przeszkadzało jej, że właśnie przespała się z łowcami potworów, których wzięła za męskie prostytutki, a okazali się ofiarami uroku – obaj nadal byli prześliczni i warci grzechu, ale bracia? Ujć. Na ich miejscu miałaby kaca moralnego do końca życia. Dobra, przynajmniej przez dłuższy czas. Nie miała także pojęcia, co zrobią, gdy odnajdą wiedźmę, która rzuciła na nich urok, ale z pewnością nie będzie to nic miłego. A odnajdą ją na pewno. W imię solidarności łowieckiej (i uznaniu dla urody braci, poznanej dogłębnie i biblijnie) Marnie chętnie im pomoże.


End file.
